1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organ-specific molecular blood fingerprints and methods for using the same in identifying and/or monitoring drug side effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Side effects, particularly adverse side effects, are monitored and tested throughout the developmental path of all drugs. A variety of in vitro and in vivo toxicity assays are available in the art for testing on and off-target effects of drugs during development including metabolic effects on liver P450 enzymes. Clearly, however, as is evidenced by the recent controversy surrounding COX-2 inhibitors, off-target side effects can be subtle and difficult to detect. Therefore, monitoring and identifying drug side effects remains an important issue with regard to drug safety of developing drugs and approved drugs already on the market. The COX-2 story highlights the need in the art for improved methods to detect sometimes subtle adverse off-target effects of drugs.
The present invention provides methods that satisfy this and other needs.